Into the Woods
by RodaRolla2
Summary: into the woods- cilla jane Harry goes into the woods to see what he could find. rated for character death *coughfoxcough*


_I went into the woods today  
>to see what I could find<br>I saw an owl  
>and he told me he was wise<em>

Harry walked into the woods at twilight. He was just sightseeing around the woods taking advantage of the opportunity; the Dursleys hardly ever let him have any sort of freedom. Soon he ran into an old man.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore." The man introduced.

"Harry Potter, sir." Harry said.

"Harry Potter, a lovely name. People call me wise, and please heed my advice; Leave the woods for your own safety." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Hey Mr. Dumbledore! You dropped…. This." Harry said holding a half-moon pendant. Dumble had started to walk away then disappeared.

"I guess that he's not coming back." Harry said putting the pendant around his neck.

_I went into the woods today  
>to see what I could find<br>I saw a fox  
>and he told me to run and hide<em>

Harry continued to walk through the woods not heeding the advice of Dumbledore. He wondered if he would meet anyone or anything else in the woods. He looked to his right and saw a pair of brightly burning radiant blue eyes walking towards him.

"Hi! I'm Seamus Finnigan, what's yer name?" A boy Harry's own age with blond hair, radiant blue eyes, and freckles said with enthusiasm. Harry was struck by the fox ears and tail this boy sported.

"Nice to meet you Seamus; I'm Harry Potter." Harry said smiling at the boy.

"Cool! Do ya ha-" Seamus suddenly cut-off of what he was about to say. There was this evil feeling in the air.

"Harry ya need t' run right now." Seamus said his voice dark and serious.

"Wha-" Harry began.

_He said take your chances  
>run and hide<br>_

"Take yer chances run and hide!" Seamus said quickly.

"What's going on?" Harry said turning to face where Seamus was looking.

_He said take your chances  
>run and hide<em>

"RUN!" Seamus shouted as he started to run. Harry followed as he saw a massive wolf running towards them. Harry ran and hid. A few hours later Harry crawled out of his hiding place. There was a snarl before a pair of claws swiped at and cut his arm. Harry ran and before long he came to the body of Seamus Finnigan. Harry hid behind a tree as three boys walked to the body of the fallen Irish fox-boy.

"Brother…" A boy with blond hair, green eyes, and extremely large eyebrows whispered tears falling down on the lifeless body.

"Brawd, Pam? Byddaf yn lladd y Greyback Fenir! Oh Seamus, fy mrawd…." A boy also with blond hair, overly large eyebrows, green eyes, but with longer hair and freckles whispered and sobbed.

"Nae… Nae… NAE! Seamus, lad, how can you have been struck down like this! I promise to kill that wolf Greyback! Oh Ulster… Seamus… Brother… Northern Ireland…" A boy with red hair, also with overly large eyebrows, green eyes, and freckles moaned, hissed, whispered, sobbed, and vowed.

"Deartháir ... Uladh ... Seamus ... CÉN FÁTH? Thuaidh!" A boy with black hair, blue eyes, and also with freckles screamed and sobbed.

"Ireland, Wales, Scotland help me move his body so we can take him back to Northern Ireland to bury him…." The boy with blond hair, green eyes, overly large eyebrows whispered.

"Aye, England we'll do that." The redhead said quietly. Harry couldn't bare it any longer, he ran past there quickly as tears fell down his own face.

_I went into the woods today  
>to see what I could see<br>I saw a deer  
>and she told me that she was free<br>_

Harry found a knife with a wolf's head on it, _Scian Seamus Finnigan ar,_ etched upon on side. Harry briefly wondered whether to return it to those three boys back where he found it at the tree, in the end he decided to.

"Excuse me; I believe this belonged to your brother." Harry said holding out the knife to the boys.

"Thank you! This was his pride and joy. Thank you, ahhh, what's your name?" The boy with blond hair and no freckles said taking the knife from Harry.

"Harry Potter. My name's Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Thank ye, Harry Potter. My name's Scottie Wallace, Seamus Finnigan's oldest brother." The red head said.

"Thank you, Harry. I'm Arian Argall, Seamus Finnigan's older brother." The blond haired freckled boy said.

"Thank ya, lad, thank ya. Me name's Fergus Finnigan, I'm Seamus Finnigan's older twin brother." The black haired boy said.

"Thank you again, Harry. My name's Arthur Kirkland, Seamus Finnigan's older brother." The blond haired boy with no freckles said.

"You're Welcome." Harry said and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Arian called. Harry stopped and looked at Arian.

"Here, take this. It's Shay's, he carried it around with him everywhere." Arian said pressing a knife with a fox head for a hilt and the same thing etched upon it as the wolf head knife did.

"Thank you, I will take good care of it." Harry said taking the knife from Arian. Harry walked on for a while until he encountered a ghost.

"MOM!" Harry cried as he ran towards the figure of his mother.

"Harry, oh, you've grown up so much!" Lily (née Evans) Potter said giving her son a hug.

"Does it feel nice out here? A beautiful place to be when you die?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it feels wonderful out here. It _is_ a beautiful place to be in death. But most of that could be because I am free now. Why do you ask?" Lily said quietly.

"I met Seamus Finnigan and he was killed by this wolf. I think his name was Fenir Greyback." Harry said quietly.

"Seamus wouldn't be here in death. He always said that he'd be running around the hills of his land he has watched change from the beginning of Ireland's existence. He'd be in his favorite time, of the Ancient Celts, fighting alongside his dead heroes of old, dancing with faeries and leprechauns, and waiting for his siblings to join him along side Germania, Rome, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, and Ancient Scandinavia. He is finally the free person his people are famed for." Lily said pressing his lips to her son's forehead.

_She said stay a while  
>don't be afraid<em>

"Stay a while your father will be here soon. Don't be afraid no one can hurt you right now." Lily said.

"Ok I will." Harry replied. Harry waited for his father to come.

_She said stay a while  
>don't be afraid<em>

"Mom, I heard Arthur Kirkland call his brothers, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland. Why did he do that?" Harry asked.

"Arthur Kirkland is the personification of England, Scottie is Scotland, Fergus is the Republic of Ireland, and Arian is Wales. Seamus was Northern Ireland." She replied. Harry's dad soon arrived and he spent a while with them.

"Stay a little bit longer, Harry. No one can hurt you right now." Lily said as her son turned to leave.

"Ok I will." Harry said. Harry eventually fell asleep and stayed for a few months rather than a few more hours or minutes. When he woke up the cuts on his arm from Greyback were nothing more than scars and he found a small carved family of deer by his head. One buck, a doe, and a small foal were on a leather strap. He got up and put the bracelet around his wrist.

_I went into the woods today  
>to see what I could find<em>

Harry walked out of the woods thinking of what had happened over the past few months. He touched the pendant of a half moon around his neck, the scars on his arm; the fox head knife, and the carved deer family. He walked into his house just moments before his cousin, aunt, and uncle pulled in the driveway of Number four Privet Drive.

**A/n:**

Just to clarify some things;

1) When Dumbledore disappeared that was supposed to symbolize his death.

2) Seamus is Northern Ireland in this fic, and could have died in the final battle, but we never saw him other than Voldemort attempted to kill him and Hannah Abbot and when he used his fox patronus to save Harry, Ron, and Hermione from the dementors, so he _could have_ gotten attacked by Greyback or killed. JKR never told us what happened to him.

3) Scotland, Iggy, Ireland, and Wales are his brothers. Got a problem with that?

4) I chose Dumbledore as the owl because of his wisdom, Seamus, his patronus is a fox, so he's the fox, and Lily Potter was the deer because of her patronus as well. It was either Lily or Snape, I don't see Snape as the kind, loving person the deer is portrayed as. O.o

5) Translations:

Welsh- 

Brawd, Pam? Byddaf yn lladd y Greyback Fenir! Oh Seamus, fy mrawd…. - Brother, Why? I will kill Fenir Greyback! Oh Seamus, my brother….

Irish- 

Deartháir ... Uladh ... Seamus ... CÉN FÁTH? Thuaidh!- Brother… Ulster… Seamus… WHY? North!

Scian Seamus Finnigan ar- Seamus Finnigan's knife

Review! As they say in Irish, Slán! That means Good bye!


End file.
